


When I Say Jump, Do It Or You'll Die

by brelovescats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Cheating, F/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wife cheats on her husband. Her abusive husband finds out about her cheating AND the baby in her womb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Say Jump, Do It Or You'll Die

The hard stone-like mattress makes the woman sit up with a cry. She rubs her back with a groan. She swings her legs until her feet touch the ground. She stands and stretches. When her back makes a loud crack, she cries out again.

“Shut up. You wished this on yourself.” Her boyfriend says to her calmly as he gets up from the other side of the bed. He stretches with a still expression. He glares at her, walking around the bed. When he gets to her, he slaps her and her head swings the other way.

She cries out for a third time as a vein pops her cheek. He keeps hitting her. He uses one hand to hold her by the throat and the other to punch her pretty face in. He begins laughing as he slowly begins to kick her in her stomach and chest. He laughs even harder when she begins choking on her own blood.

“Good morning, honey.”

“My boyfriend isn’t home. Come over.”

“This baby is yours. He doesn’t need to know.”

“I love you, not him.”

“You worry too much. He’s stupid. He doesn’t know about you.”

“You felt so much better inside me than he ever could.”

He chokes her a little harder with each word he recites. He lets the tears fall from his eyes as he continues to beat her. Finally, he pulls off of her and stops. She sobs with he rips off her pants, looking for another way to humiliate her and further kill her baby.


End file.
